I'll Help You Study Stalia TeenWolf Stiles x Malia
by stilesjeep
Summary: TEEN WOLF STALIA RATED M: SUGGESTIVE THEMES ALOT OF MAKING OUT OOPS :) x


**PLOT: **Stiles invites Malia over to help her look through the notes Lydia gave her to study with. With Malia being new to Math, and new to really "schooling" she had trouble with almost everything thrown educationally at her. Being a helpfull "friend" Stiles agrees to help.

* * *

**BEFORE YOU READ: **Please. **Do Not** give me any of your Stydia opinions in the reviews. The reviews are for your opinions about **THIS STORY** and **NOT** about your look and Stalia. I don't care about how "bad stalia is" and so on. I don't. If You do give me anything unreasonable then you will be asked in PM to re-read the "BEFORE YOU READ" section of my stories before posting a review irrelevant to the story. What I look for in a review are tips on improvement, or simple comments on your thoughts. Again I say anything but Stydia.

NO I DON'T HATE STYDIA. I NEVER HATED STYDIA, OR LYDIA. I'VE JUST NEVER LOOKED ON STILES AND LYDIA TOGETHER.

* * *

Malia's P/O/V

His room was very boy-ish. Blue walls, blue bed sheets. A weird snowboarder print on his wall. He had a bulletin board, with colored yarn hanging off thumbtacks, a shelf of books. A small t.v, and a whole bunch of regular bedroom things. He was in his bathroom. I was lying on his bed with Lydia's book infront of me. _How does she do it? _Picking up my pencil case from my bag, I pulled out my highlighters. Okay. Let's do this.  
"Alrighty. What should we look over first?" Stiles asks plopping down beside me. He pulled out the textbook from my bag in front, and opened the book to a page filled with words. "What page?" I look for my own notebook. The one with the highlighter markings. I opened it to the last written in page. "Page uhm; page 240." I say. Following along to Stiles voice as he read the paragraphs on the page. While he was reading I wrote down words, phrases, sequences, really anything I thought was important.  
By the time an hour or so went by I had 3 and a half pages filled in with my pen, and extremely bored. "Wait what? what does that have to do with Science?" I dropped my highlighters into my notebook. "well, i'm sure it has something to do with it, it's in the book." Stiles points to the image on the page, and then at my notes. "Let's highlight." I say. We went through my 3 pages of notes coloring what I know, have an idea, and what I have no clue on. "Uhh Stiles?" I ask. "Yeeeeaaap?" he turns to me. "I ran out of red." He looks down at the last streak the red made and how it slowly faded away, to nothing. "that's not good." _Yeah. Probably means I know absolutely nothing. And school is pointless. I hate school._"I need a break." I turn to lying on my back, and look up at the ceiling. His face comes into my view. He was on top of me. "whatcha looking at?" he asks. Smiling I shake my head. "nothing." I sigh, and look back at him. We kissed. He pulled away. Looked at me more deeply. As did I. He leaned in again, for a more hungry kiss.  
Heavy breathing, and body touching body. That's what was going on. My shirt was off. And his button shirt was buttoned down, only showing a white tank top. I was still on the bottom. "Malia." He whispers between kisses. "yeah." I say matching his voice. "I do have another red highlighter." he says smiling while he kisses me. "No way. No study." I say grabbing onto the back of his head, and rolling my hips into his. He groaned. I liked the sound he made. I did it again. He groaned louder. He pulled away again. "But it smells like strawberries." He kisses my neck. "you know those smelly markers or something." he moved from neck to mouth, in between words. I just chuckled. "Are you saying we should stop Stiles?" I ran my hands down to the waistband of his jeans. and rolled my hips again. The same hot groan came from his lips. "Hell no."  
Flipping us over so now I'm on top he runs his big, large hands up and down my bare back, rubbing over the strap of my bra a couple of times. Me and him have never went farther than extreme kissing in bra and underwear. He stayed in a tank top, and boxers always. "Stiles." I say pulling away fully, and holding his face, holding myself up by my forearms. "yeah?" he says; questionable. "can I take off your shirt?" I ask. I though I should. Just because with everytime we've made out. He's never been fully bare chested. He looks into my eyes and nods, kissing my lips again. But softly. I grab the hem of his tank top, and slowly pull it over him. He was surprisingly fit. Not like 6-pack fit, but fit enough that when he flexed muscles would appear. He also had a tad bit of chest hair that carried down in a line between his pecs. It was cute. I kissed on his chest, and ran my fingers up and down his form. We continued to make out, and spoon until morning.

"Malia." He whispers, squeezing my hand. "I love you." he says kissing the tip of my ear. "I love you too Stiles." I say cuddling closer,

* * *

A/N: Shit ending I know. Leave a review! thanks!


End file.
